


The Marauders Wall of London

by LadyHallen



Series: Tumblr HP [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders era, marauders map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Peter gets the idea to help in the war. Pre-Book





	

“We can make a map of London,” Peter pipes up.

Everyone turns to him and the shy man turns red.

James and Sirius would usually break out into sarcasm by this point, but since this is the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, the four friends are eager to prove their worth despite being younger than all the other participants. Remus is strategically placed to step on toes anyway to prevent ill-timed comments.

“A map of London?” Fabian Prewett asks. “What good would that do?”

Peter is too shy to answer him, but Remus comes to his rescue. Remus is good with that.

“I think I understand what you mean, Wormtail,” the werewolf says instead of answering the redhead. “But the only reason we were able to make a map of Hogwarts was because we explored it – every inch of it.”

Minerva Mcgonagall can’t help the snort that escapes her and all four mischief makers turn to look at her with involuntary guilt.

“No,” she says, amusement in her voice. “It’s just nice to have a theory proven right. Go on. This is interesting. It’s wonderful to see you boys applying your education in…creative pursuits.”

They all blush. They can’t help it. It’s only been a few months since graduation.

“A map of London,” Dumbledore muses. “It would be great tactical advantage of course despite several houses being Unplottable.”

Sirius looks confused. “It’s not just that. If we do it right, it would show everyone in the map. It’s a map that never lies.”

There is astounded silence at that.

“Do you mean to tell me,” Edgar Bones says eventually. “That you four managed to make a Hogwarts version of that?”

Sirius shrugs modestly. James can’t help a snort of laughter at that and Remus’s shoulders are already shaking. Peter is quiet, but then again, Peter is always quiet.

“But it’ll take an enormous amount of work,” Remus adds. “We managed to do Hogwarts through two years of exploration. London…is bigger. But we’ll have plenty more free time.”

“I don’t think we can use parchment this time,” James muses. “The logistics alone…maybe a wall? Which wall, do you think?”

As one, the Marauders look to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who is watching the boys with fondness.

“You can use the Order safehouse,” he answers the unspoken question. “And while the war will no doubt need your invention, do take care of yourselves.”

.

Peter, though not really artistic, volunteers to draw the initial outline of it, scaled down to parchment size.

They all remembered this part, though it had been Remus’s steady, accurate hands that had sketched the final outline. Sirius’s handwriting is still the best among all of them because despite James sharing the same Pureblood lessons in calligraphy, Sirius just seemed to have more patience in writing out elaborate curls and etches in the letters.

James, because he’s an overachieving arse despite being too embarrassed to share it, does the starting runes on the parchment. Written in visible ink this time and not invisible ink because they needed a trial run on the parchment.

When the other three boys take a look at Peters work, they _gape._

“Bloody hell,” Sirius exclaims. “You’ve been holding out on us, Wormy.”

Peter flushes to the roots of his hair and looks at his almost complete map of London.

“I…I explored London a lot before Hogwarts,” he explains. “I know it’s still incomplete but…”

He cuts himself off as James and Sirius, in unison, hug him on either side. Peter manages not to squeak too loud. He ends up laughing, with Remus’s manly giggles egging him on.

“This will cut down work by a couple of months at least,” James says, eyes checking out the parchment. “This is amazing, Wormtail.”

“I always knew you had it in you,” Sirius remarks.

Remus smacks the both of them. “That’s enough,” he says. “Back to work…and Peter? Thank you.”

Given that Remus only uses their real names when he’s really happy, Peter works not to hyperventilate.

.

It’s a modified version of the mirror image spell that they cast on the parchment. When the first people start moving around in their smaller version, Sirius whoops in glee, waking up the rest of the Marauders that had all fallen asleep on their own parts of the parchment.

“Padfoot,” Moony groans. “Shut up!”

“It works!” Sirius crows, ignoring the murderous glares from three people, one of them a werewolf. “Up, you lot! It works!”

It’s enough of an incentive to make them move. Peter, in particular, having no physical exercise, balked at moving too much.

And then they catch sight of the parchment.

“Morgana’s tits!” James exclaims, earning an automatic scowl from Remus. “That’s just one side, but this proves we’re not just chasing phoenixes.”

Remus starts smiling and it catches. All of them are dizzy with jubilation.

“This calls for some firewhisky,” Sirius announces. “I’ll go fetch it, James, the snacks.”

Remus exchanges an exasperated look with Peter. While Sirius is good for many things, like pulling everyone from getting too serious and James takes care of everyone else, Remus and Peter usually end up taking care of what the other two forget. Namely, details.

“Let’s put this aside then,” Peter says. His voice is smiling but he is trying his best to be stern. It’s a good look on him. “Before James dares Sirius something stupid and we’ll lose everything.”

Remus laughs, agreeing.

.

The spare patch of wall, one of the many walls in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, is a pretty good one, all things considered. It had no cobwebs, no cracks and no mold. The _sheer size_ of the thing, however, made all four of them baulk.

“By Merlin,” James protests. “That will take us weeks.”

“Months,” Remus corrects. “Maybe a year?”

For a moment, they pressed closer in solidarity.

“We can always ask for help?” Peter queries. “It’s not our secret anymore, is it?”

Peter turns red under all the attention, scowling at them. “Well, it’s not, is it?” he says defensively. “We made The Map to prove that we could. And this is so we can help.”

Sirius looks like he wants to protest, but Remus steps on his toes. Everyone sees it anyway, no need to discreet. It’s much harder to step on toes subtly when they’re all wearing jeans. Peter doesn’t mind. He has long since resigned himself to the fact that Sirius’s brain-to-mouth filter is spotty at best and non-existent at worst.

“We can ask Lily,” James volunteers, as predicted. “She’s in-between projects right now and this would just fascinate her.”

“Marlene and Mary would help,” Remus says.  “Mary, in particular, likes doing detail work.”

It’s an agreement and they all disperse. Peter watches the three of them go and goes to fetch the ink supplies and the paint.

He places old cloth at the bottom of the wall, and stools around it. By the time the rest of them arrive, Peter has brewed enough hangover potions to go around. His charms might be abysmal but his potion’s work has always been very good.

“You’re heaven-sent, Wormy,” Sirius sighs, downing his bottle and immediately groaning in relief.

“I don’t like that nickname,” Lily announces, as opinionated as ever. “Why do you call him such a degrading thing? I understand inside jokes, but sometimes, you take things too far, Black.”

Sirius just glares at her. James sighs, stuck in between, as usual. He sends a beseeching look towards Remus and the werewolf helpfully steps in.

“Okay, so listen up,” Remus says. “We’ve called you in for some help. This is The Wall – “ he gestures towards the intimidating expanse of brick and clay – “And this is our project. Peter, show them the drafts.”

Peter helpfully supplies the drafts with the mirror charm. They had survived the minor celebration and were showing a small part of London.

Marlene, probably the only one who wandered around London among the girls, recognizes it immediately.

“Merlin’s pants!” she exclaims. “And you’re doing it to that wall?”

The look of apprehension she shoots The Wall makes Peter sympathetic.

“We’d better get started,” Lily says. There is a grim determination in her face that Peter recognizes from O.W.L. and N.E.W.T.S. It’s the face of a person headed to war.

Once the major charms work is finished, the only thing to be done is a lot of walking, and precision in scaling it down to Wall-size.

“You know,” Evans says thoughtfully as she looks at her draft. “If we weren’t magical, this would take even longer. We can just apparate to where we left off.”

James gives her a besotted look and Remus and Peter exchange look of immense pain. Ever since Evans had relented and allowed James within five feet of her, it had gotten disgusting pretty quickly.

On the other hand, Sirius might never forgive Evans for taking James’s attention away. Remus finds it hilarious. Peter thought it was just plain awful.

“We’re halfway done though,” Remus says excitedly. “He gestures to the Wall, where the stark black lines were painted in neat precision. “Thanks to Peter.”

They all clap him in the back in congratulation. Peter blushes and tries not to turn too red.

“That’s it though,” quiet, thoughtful Mary McDonald says. “How do you know so much of London, Pettigrew?”

He manages to hide his flinch rather well. But everyone is watching and Remus’s hand is a warm support hovering by his elbow.

“My parents are always working,” he manages to say. “And I walked around a lot.”

It satisfies his friends, though the girls are still suspicious. That’s what Peter always appreciates about them.

“Let’s all take a break,” Sirius announces when he scans through everything. “Else we’d be too tired to continue mapping tomorrow.”

There’s a rush as everyone hides away the drafts and wipes away spilled ink. Remus hurriedly saves the quills before Marlene could enthusiastically crush them with her parchments.

“I’ll drop you home,” Remus tells him. “You look wiped, Peter.”

He manages a smile at the werewolf. “I’m not made for that much walking nowadays.”

Hand in hand, they appear in Peter’s apartment, dismantle the traps and drop their bags.

“Come on,” Remus urges. “Let’s get you to bed. I bet your feet are killing you.”

Peter glares blearily at him. “I hate you. Immensely.”

Freaking werewolf constitutions.

Remus’s smile is dry. “No you don’t. I love you this tired though. You always get so sarcastic.” He pulls off Peter’s shoes one at a time, almost falling on his arse.

Peter ignores this, grabbing the him by the shoulders and pulling him along the sofa. “Stay,” he says. “Just for a bit. I know you’ve got time.”

The werewolf doesn’t hesitate, though he does go a bit stiff.

“Peter,” he sighs. “It’s the full moon tomorrow. I need to get ready.”

The rat animagus doesn’t say anything else and Remus half-shoves, half-carries him to the bed. Peter curls up on the bed, muscles aching and tries to pretend that he doesn’t feel the ache of the loneliness even more.

.

In another time, Peter Pettigrew would have been neglected by his friends.

In another time, Remus Lupin would have been recruited by Albus Dumbledore to infiltrate the werewolf camps. His absence would have accelerated the fall of the Marauders.

In another time, Sirius Black would hear his little brother’s involvement among the Death Eaters and turn cold and cruel. Remus isn’t there to turn him to better thoughts.

In another time, James Potter would focus on starting his own little family and forget the little details, all for the Greater Good.

But this time, the project for the Marauder’s Wall of London gathered together the four friends in a way that was slightly reminiscent of their Hogwart’s projects, be they pranks or school work.

James and Sirius weren’t the sort to really notice details, but that’s what Remus was for.

“Peter’s getting thinner,” he tells the other two while mixing paint. “I’m starting to worry.”

Both of them exchange glances. Remus isn’t the sort to worry either. Peter is more the type to worry over something until it bled out.

“A new diet?” Sirius tries jokingly. The piercing glare he gets makes him subside. James turns his complete attention to Remus.

Marlene had once said that being on the receiving end of James Potter’s complete attention was akin to being under the complete attention of a dragon. James was still, eyes on Remus and entire body focused on what was being said.

“There’s something off,” Remus continues. “It’s….Peter’s flinching more often. And he’s…quiet.”

Neither pureblood might have known the signs of abused children when they went to Hogwarts but they certainly got educated quickly. Especially thanks to Remus’s mother, who had taken one look at Peter and known what she saw.

“I thought he got better?” Sirius asks. “He’s pretty enthusiastic about this map, isn’t he?”

All three boys go quiet, remembering Peter’s laughter. It had been a rare thing to hear him laugh in Hogwarts and, after graduation, a near extinct thing to hear. It’s quite upsetting to realize that you’ve forgotten how your friend’s laughter sounded like.

“I’ll ask my aunt,” James says, that terrifyingly focused gaze turning inwards. “Maybe she can give me a discount for Peter. Remember what Remus’s mum said? If he’s regressing, something’s frightened him. Frightened him badly.”

Sirius breaks the grim, almost solemn discussion when his wand rings an alarm and he curses. “I have something to do in Diagon. Sorry. Let’s do this tomorrow, and Peter’s late anyway.”

That’s another point for worry. Peter’s usually late, but never reaching two hours.

“He had a point, Remus,” James says softly. “Maybe…”

The werewolf’s eyes turns hard. “I’ll check on him.”

Before Remus could leave, James gives him a tight hug.

Both of them feel the weight of unsaid words. The Marauders are more than just a band of misfit friends. It is a brotherhood.

As they leave the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, none of them realize they’d never used the nickname “Wormtail” even once.

.

Remus smells the blood before he can reach the door and his mind jumps to conclusions, opening the door with a  _bang!_

“Peter!” he cries. “Peter, where are you?!”

He finds no trace of his friend, but he follows the scent to the bathroom.

“Peter!” he tries again. “Open the door!”

There’s a sob inside the bathroom that makes Remus’s mind for him. Alohomora opens the door and Peter falls into him, trembling and shaking like a leaf.

“What – “ he cuts himself off, suddenly unbearably angry. On the tiled floor behind Peter is a pile of bloody and dead rats. On the wall, moving like a beacon but painted with blood, is the Dark Mark.

Remus isn’t a genius for nothing.

“Let’s get James and Sirius,” he says to the trembling rat animagus.

Peter doesn’t let go – not that Remus would let him. He wraps his arms tighter around his friend and apparates out with a pop.

It’s a miracle they don’t splinch something

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lost steam along the way, but this was supposed to be a redemption fic for Peter.
> 
> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com) for any worldbuilding questions and prompts.


End file.
